A Medieval History
by Umi-lizs5
Summary: Edad media, época de caballeros, reyes, magos, brujas y... bueno, pero ¿por qué los elegidos aparecieron en esta época?¿y con habilidades extraordinarias?... ahora para regresar a su hogar tendrán que cumplir una mision, sólo con la ayuda de... ¿un arpa?


**Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Toei Animation, si me perteneciera… nadie conocería de su existencia ¬¬**

Esta par... digo historia está "ubicada" como muchos meses después de la derrota de Venonvandemon (MaloMyotismon para la mayoría) y tendrá como personajes a los chicos de la primera generación, exceptuando a Takeru y Hikari debido a que... en realidad no sé porque ¬¬

_"ADVERTENCIA" (o intento de): __La historia está escrita en primera persona (al menos se trató), en la cual, si __tratan de buscarle un sentido lógico, lo único que ganarán será perder su valioso tiempo (no hagan caso a mi paradoja) y habrá Notas de Autora al final de la historia.  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**PARTE 1: Palacio**

Nunca creí que habría otra cosa a parte del digimundo que me pudiera causar tanta sorpresa, incluso después de todo el tiempo de haber llegado aquí, creo que fueron cinco minutos, todavía no puedo mover ni un solo músculo debido a la impresión. Poco a poco siento que me estoy relajando, me estoy acostumbrando al lugar y mis pensamientos se están ordenando, ahora sí puedo atinar a decir algo.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!"

"Shhh, no grites, que necesito concentrarme."

Koushiro estaba a mi lado, como envidio la tranquilidad con la que maneja estas situaciones, pero es que cualquiera en mi lugar haría lo mismo que yo ¿no? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que un día de campo en el Digimundo haya terminado de esta forma? Ni siquiera recuerdo que eventos sucedieron antes de que esto pase, sólo sé que de repente me encontré en este lugar.

Traté de tomar aire y comencé a mirar a los demás.

Como siempre, yo era el último en darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y por eso a estas alturas todos ya estaban disfrutando de esto como si fuera un juego.

"¡Toma esto! A ver si puedes esquivarlo."

"¡Ja!, ni creas que me derrotarás, ¡debilucho!"

Taichi y Yamato estaban empezando con su pelea de… no, no, no, ¡no!, definitivamente esto es un sueño, no puede haber otra explicación, qué hacen ellos con unas... ¿!espadas!? ¿y cómo aprendieron a manejar tan bien esas _cosas_? Sin contar las ropas que utilizan parecen sacadas de, de…

"¡¿De dónde han sacado esos trajes?!" vestían las típicas armaduras y capas propias de la edad media, es mas, estamos dentro de un castillo de la edad media, con su techo alto, su alfombra roja, sus lujos… ¡y un trono al frente de nosotros! ¡¡Pero no hay más gente!!

"Tú no eres el más indicado para decirlo."

Sora me miró con el ceño fruncido, creo que estaba enojada, supongo que por la pelea de esos dos. Pero luego de escuchar su frase, decidí mirar mi ropa, ¡Oh Dios! Cómo deseo nunca haberlo hecho, ¿Qué hago con un arpa en la mano? ¡¡Y mis ropas, mis ropas…!!

"¡Qué es este lugar! ¡No entiendo nada!"

Tenía derecho a ejercer mi opinión como cualquier persona, y si una cosa no es como debería ser, tengo que decirlo.

"En eso estoy. Pero si dejaras de gritar me ahorraría mucho tiempo."

Como siempre Koushiro ya había empezado a investigar el lugar, estaba mirando fijamente una pared del salón que tiene inscritos extraños símbolos, con sólo mirarlos me empezaba a marear, y el sonido de las espadas de Taichi y Yamato chocando no me ayudaba en nada.

"¡Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear!"

Al menos yo no era el único que está con los pies en la tierra, eso me alegra, ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar qué hacemos aquí. Este… creo que por primera vez los chicos no escucharon a Sora.

"Koushiro…"

Mi voz suplicaba porque él haya encontrado la respuesta a todo esto, espero que mis ruegos sean escuchados y esto sólo sea un mal sueño.

"Lo siento Joe, sin mi laptop, esto es muy difícil."

Suspiré frustrado, ¿acaso tengo que esperar a que esos dos terminen de pelear?... Y como es de suponerse tanto Koushiro como Sora visten _cosas_ raras, Koushiro viste una larga túnica verde sacada de quién sabe dónde, está agarrando una especie de vara de oro con una esfera en el extremo superior, el cual hasta ahora no ha soltado (creo que esa _cosa_ es el reemplazo de su laptop) y Sora está vestida como… desde cuando ella usa ese tipo de minifalda, y esas botas y, y… ¡esos cuchillos en su cintura!, con sólo verlos me empieza a dar escalofríos. Lo bueno es que no creo que sepa utilizarlos.

"¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Ahora!"

¡Pero qué…! En un movimiento rápido ella agarró los cuchillos y terminó apuntando a ambos en sus cuellos… y su método sí que dio resultado, en ese momento ellos dejaron de 'medir sus fuerzas', y le sonrieron nerviosamente guardando sus espadas. Ahora si me es posible preguntar, ¡¿Cómo diablos Sora aprendió a manejar esas _cosas_ de esa manera?! ¡Yo pensé que sólo sabía jugar futbol!

"¡Eso no importa!, tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando aquí."

Al menos Taichi ya se puso serio, ¿por qué cambió de humor tan rápido? De acuerdo, lo ignoraré, lo importante es que todos tenemos el mismo objetivo.

"Koushiro, ¿descubriste algo?"

"No, Yamato. Lo único que puedo decir, por la forma en la que estamos vestidos y por este lugar que parece el interior de un castillo, es que… de alguna forma y por algún motivo, estamos dentro de una realidad simulada, que se asemeja a la época medieval."

"¿Realidad simulada?" Preguntó Sora, seguro le pareció inverosímil, al igual que a todos.

"¿Pero cómo—?"

Pero no terminé de preguntar el cómo es que sacó esa conclusión, porque una voz muy fuerte y aguda me interrumpió.

"¡Whoa, esto es grandioso! ¡Qué divertido! ¡Yahoouu! ¡Whiyyiii!"

Esa voz era inconfundible, así que todos levantamos la mirada hacia el techo que es de donde provenía la voz, sólo para observar a Mimi encima de… ¿una escoba? ¡Volando por encima de nuestras cabezas!

"¡Ahh!"

Todos nos cubrimos porque ella estaba apunto de atropellarnos… sentí una sensación de dejavú. Sí, algo parecido a la primera vez que llegamos al digimundo, sólo que con una mínima diferencia… ¡el kuwagamon es Mimi!

"Ups, lo siento chicos."

Al menos ya había aterrizado, y al verla parada frente a nosotros con su… ¿ese báculo no era una escoba? En fin, ¡¿Cómo rayos sabía Mimi volar esa _cosa_?!

"Mimi, ¿dónde estuviste?, por un momento pensé que sólo nosotros estábamos aquí."

Parece que mi pregunta no llegó a salir, ahora que me doy cuenta mi boca ha estado abierta un buen rato, mi cuerpo aún no salía de la impresión y creo que los demás estaban igual, por lo que Sora fue la que le habló a Mimi hace un momento.

"Es que la ropa que tenía puesta era muy fea y estaba pasada de moda, así que me puse a buscar en los cuartos que hay ahí atrás –señalando hacia el lugar por donde estaba el trono- para buscar una ropa mejor, aunque sólo encontré esto, pero está mejor que lo que tenía antes."

Me imagino a Mimi apenas salida del shock de llegar a este lugar, mirar su ropa y darle su desaprobación. Mientras todos los demás aún estábamos digiriendo la situación, ella ya se encaminaba al primer cuarto que encuentre para buscar una mejor vestimenta y cuando nosotros estábamos tratando de averiguar qué está pasando aquí, ¡ella ya estaba vaciando el closet de alguna princesa de este castillo!... Eso es lo que imagino y por la cara de los demás creo que también imaginan lo mismo. Ahora ella viste un vestido blanco con rosa, como ése que se puso cuando estaba en el castillo de los gekomon, aunque éste es algo más simple, hmm… creo que no soy bueno describiendo esas _cosas_.

"Lamento mucho el haberos hecho esperar."

Justo cuando todo el grupo está reunido, aparece por detrás… un rey, sí un rey, un viejo con barba, con su capa roja y su corona, siendo escoltado por… guardias, eso mismo, guardias vistiendo sus clásicas armaduras de la época. Y por enésima vez mi mandíbula esta abierta sólo por ver todo lo que está ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor, ¡¿de dónde han salido toda esa gente si hace un rato estábamos solos?!

El rey se sentó cómodamente en su trono, mientras que los guardias se ponían en cada columna que sostiene el castillo. Unos guardias se empezaban a acercar a nosotros, ¡Oh no!, seguro van a arrestarnos por entrar, o mejor dicho aparecer, en su castillo… el pánico empieza a surgir de cada una de las células de mi cuerpo...

"¡Yo no hice nada! De repente aparecimos en este lugar, ¡lo juro! ¡No fue nuestra culpa!"

Trato de justificarnos haciendo las debidas reverencias porque, si Koushiro tiene razón y estamos en la época medieval -sea simulada o no-, si no respetas al rey en definitiva te condenan a muerte, y eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando los guardias llegaron a nosotros… pero siempre soy el único que trata de tomar las cosas con sensatez, y todos empiezan a mirarme extrañados.

"Eh, no te preocupes chico, que sólo íbamos a ponernos en nuestras posiciones." Dijo uno de los guardias con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, para seguidamente ponerse a nuestros costados, no sé si para protegernos ¡o para esperar un mínimo movimiento y llevarnos presos!... Un momento ¿Qué los guardias no se dirigen a los demás con respeto? ¿Por qué me habló con tanta confianza? y... ¡ahora empiezan a hacer una conversación entre ellos!

"Ya Joe, no seas paranoico."

Mimi me mira tranquilamente, al igual que los demás. ¡Paranoias! ¿Cómo que paranoias?, ¡en sí todo esto ya es una locura!, me sorprende estén tan calmados en una situación como esta… aunque, ¿por qué Taichi está mirando tan fijamente al rey que está sentado en frente de nosotros?, no puedo ver que muestran sus ojos, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, sólo espero que a Taichi no se le ocurra hacer algo malo.

"Oh, valerosos héroes del Digimundo: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi y Joe."

El rey se decidió a hablar, al parecer nos conoce así que no será necesario el hacer las debidas presentaciones.

"Ustedes son la única esperanza para un reino que ha sido corrompido por el caos y la oscuridad. Por favor, escuchad la súplica de un rey que quiere proteger a su reino y destruid al malvado lord darkblackchaosdevimon quien pretende extender el caos por todo este hermoso planeta."

"¡Oye viejo!"

¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Cómo puede hablarle al rey de esa forma? Sabía que algo malo pretendía Taichi con esa mirada, además parece que no ha escuchado ninguna palabra de lo que dijo el rey, ¡ahora nos llevaran presos por faltarle el respeto a su majestad!

"¡¿Tú fuiste el que nos trajo a este lugar?!"

Creo que después de esto ya nos ganamos un sitio en la hoguera del centro de la plaza.

"Así es, como ya les dije—"

"¡Ahora sí!, ya verás…"

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Taichi ni siquiera dejo terminar al rey y sacó su espada para abalanzarse hacia él… por suerte Yamato y Koushiro lo agarraron a tiempo, creo que iré a ayudarles antes de que dañe a alguien con esa _cosa_. Pero dónde están los guardias para poner orden… siguen con su alegre plática, ¡¿qué clase de lugar es éste?!

"¡Qué te pasa imbécil!" Ése era Yamato.

"¿No ves que por su culpa estamos metidos en este lugar?"

"Taichi, ¿al menos escuchaste sus razones?" Koushiro trata de hacerle entrar en razón.

"Yo no necesito ninguna razón, ahora mismo voy a hacer que nos regrese a nuestro día de campo."

No me sorprendería que estuviera diciendo eso por la comida que había ahí, aunque tengo vagos recuerdos de esos momentos, puedo asegurar que su enojo es más que debido a eso, sé perfectamente que con el estómago de Taichi no se juega.

"Oh, valeroso héroe Taichi. Disculpad los inconvenientes, pero si llegarais a vencer a lord darkblackchaosdevimon, os ofrezco a mi hija, la mano de la princesa en matrimonio, así vos formaríais parte de la realeza."

¡¿Qué le está ofreciendo a Taichi qué?! Este rey debe estar realmente desesperado, ¿cómo le puede ofrecer la mano de su hija a la persona que intentó asesinarlo? ¡Con esas _cosas_ no se juega!

"¡Oye viejo! No trates de cambiar de tema, quiero que nos regreses a nuestro mundo, ¡ahora!"

Y a Taichi las palabras del rey le importan un pepino, ¿cómo puede ser demasiado terco?, y sigue forcejeando para que lo soltemos, si se calmara un poco podríamos hablar como gente civilizada.

"Por favor, comprended mi dolor ya que, lamentablemente, la princesa ha sido secuestrada por lord darkblackchaosdevimon, actualmente se encuentra encerrada en el castillo de lord darkblackchaosdevimon, por eso os pido que la rescatéis lo más pronto posible."

"¿Y si hacemos eso nos regresará a nuestro mundo?"

Yamato tenía la cabeza más fría que Taichi. Y Taichi por fin escuchó algo de lo que dijo el rey.

"Así es. Pero si se quedan, serán vanagloriados por las eras venideras, sus nombres serán recordados por los siglos de los siglos, y además puedo ofrecerte a ti, Oh gran héroe Yamato, a mi otra hija, la mano de la otra princesa en—"

"No, gracias." Yamato cortó cualquier otra oferta con esa frase, al parecer Taichi ya estaba más calmado y ya lo podíamos soltar.

"Con devolvernos a nuestro mundo está bien." Me vi en la necesidad de decir, ya que teníamos que esclarecer ese tema de una vez por todas, quiero ir a casa.

"¿Alguna otra cosa más que tengamos que hacer?"

¡¿Pero que estaba preguntando Koushiro?! Ni siquiera sé como vamos a encargarnos de ese lord darkblackchaosdevimon, ¿y todavía pide más misiones?

"Tranquilo Joe, Koushiro sabe lo que hace." Y Taichi quería hablarme de tranquilidad, sus repentinos cambios de humor empiezan a asustarme.

"No, eso es todo." Bien si eso es todo vayamos a cumplir rápido con la misión, si es posible llamemos a gomamon y los demás porque no tengo ni idea de cómo defenderme en este lugar, aunque tampoco tengo idea de cómo llamar a gomamon, ¡pero hagamos algo rápido! que ya quiero estar en un mundo normal.

"¿Y no nos va a dar nada más?"

Mimi hizo esa pregunta, ahora que lo veo Mimi y Sora han estado inusualmente calladas todo este tiempo. Un momento ¿a qué vino la pregunta de Mimi? ¿Acaso están tramando algo?

"Mimi, nos va a regresar a nuestro… mundo."

Koushiro trató de hablar claro, al menos eso noté, para ver si ella no entendió alguna parte del cuasi-trato en el que acabábamos de llegar con el rey.

"Lo que Mimi quiere decir es que, este palacio tiene tantos lujos como los habría en cualquier otro reino, y además, antes ha estado ofreciendo la mano de sus hijas a nuestros compañeros. Entonces, supongo que el que sus bolsillos se vacíen un poco no le afectará mucho."

¿Quien eres y qué has hecho con Sora? Ella nunca hablaría así, y menos con esa sonrisa tan… ¿maligna? creo que su amistad con Mimi le ha afectado, ¡¿todo este tiempo han estado planeando robarle al rey?! Y esta vez no soy el único, mis compañeros están pensando igual que yo, eso lo veo por sus caras. Y los guardias… parece como si ellos no supieran cuándo es que hacemos una ofensa al rey, hasta ahora ellos no han parado de conversar entre si. ¡Esto no se parece en nada a la verdadera edad media!

"Bueno, Oh grandes heroínas Sora y Mimi, si quieren puedo ofreceros la mano de mis hijos, los príncipes—"

"¡Yo no necesito esas cosas!"

Ambas dejaron muy en claro lo que en verdad querían, iban a sacarle el jugo a esta situación… y yo estoy rogando dentro de mí que los guardias sigan distraídos hasta que salgamos de este lugar.

"Si vamos a hacer un largo viaje para buscar a ese lord no-sé-qué, tendremos muchos gastos que hacer, por ejemplo ¿dónde piensa que dormiremos? ¿Y qué cree que comeremos? No creerás que usaremos la misma ropa todo el viaje ¿o sí?... Tú eres el que nos trajo aquí, así que tú te encargas de nuestra factura. Simplemente danos tanto como sea posible. Haber, con 99999 monedas de oro bastará."

Mientras escuchaba hablar a Mimi como toda una profesional, decidí resignarme a ver que podía conseguir. Después de todo lo único que quiero es llegar a un mundo que yo conozca, sea el Digimundo o el mundo real, en estos momentos extraño los sucesos de mi niñez, que ahora me parecen muy normales.

Y como siento que mi cabeza ya no da para más, lo único que me queda es preguntarme… ¿cuántos hijos tiene este rey?

**

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¿Han notado que Joe repite muchas veces la palabra "cosa"? en realidad he estado probando con otras palabras (objeto, artículo, ser, ente, sujeto... Ò.ó) pero ninguna me sabía a algo que diría Joe, es que he estado siguiendo un curso intensivo titulado "Cómo pensar como Joe Kido" y este fic es mi fallido resultado, así que si ven un poco OOC al personaje, ya saben la razón.  
**

**Y si se preguntan a qué vino todo ese primer párrafo, pues ni yo misma lo sé ("solo sé que nada sé", no sé a que vino eso, es que amo las parodias, digo, parádojas). La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar una nota de autora así que puse eso para rellenar la hoja, supongo que es uno de los efectos secundarios que ocurren al nunca haber publicado una historia, en realidad no sé que mosco me picó para que lo haya hecho, pero le atribuyo a lo que todos dicen: las cosas pasan por algo. **

**Hmm... creo que me ahorraría más trabajo si no pusiera ninguna nota de autora, ahora no sé como terminar, ya sé, pondré lo que vi en otros fics que alguna vez leí: Acepto cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o destructiva, insulto, mandada al diablo, y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, (Hmm… creo que soy algo masoquista) mediante cualquier via de comunicación (pueden gritar desde sus casas, tal vez algún día llegue a escucharla), fin (tampoco sé porque escribi todo eso, ahora ven porque era una advertencia lo de las notas de autora?).  
**


End file.
